A content delivery network or content distribution network (CDN) is a distributed system of servers which are deployed in multiple data centers across the internet using multiple backbones. CDNs are utilized to distribute content to endpoints on behalf of content providers. In a typical example, a content provider, such as an ecommerce company, will utilize a CDN to reduce demand on their own data centers and/or origin servers. Use of a CDN in this manner therefore improves availability of content by offloading traffic from the content provider's infrastructure to the CDN infrastructure. In this example, the content provider enters a contractual arrangement with a commercial CDN operator, to provide content caching. In further examples, the CDN may be built and operated by an internet service provider (ISP), a third party, or by the content provider itself (e.g. Netflix Open Connect).